Godzilla vs. Mothra (Johnsonverse)
Godzilla vs Mothra is the fourth remake by Johnson Studios. PlotEdit A news reporter named Sakai and his photographer Junko take pictures of the wreckage caused by a typhoon. Later on that day a giant egg is discovered on the shore. The local villagers salvage it and scientists come to study the egg. While Sakai and Junko try to ask Professor Miura questions about the egg, an entrepreneur of Happy Enterprises named Kumayama scurries the scientists off and explains that he bought the egg from the local villagers. Instead of letting scientists study the egg, Kumayama wants to make it into a large tourist attraction. Sakai, Junko, and Professor Miura are disgusted and believe that Kumayama has no right to keep the egg. Once again on assignment from CBS, Tom Stevenson believes the giant egg is tied to kaiju, and keeps close tabs on the situation, sending regular reports to Walter Cronkite. While the three are discussing the egg at a hotel, they discover Kumayama checking in. Sakai wonders aloud if somebody else may be working with Kumayama and investigates the matter. Kumayama walks into Mr. Torahata's room, the head of Happy Enterprises. As the two are discussing the billion-dollar tourist attraction, two tiny twin girls, known as the Shobijin, interrupt them. The Shobjin explain that they are from "Mothra Island" and that the egg belongs to a monster named Mothra who lives there. Torahata and Kumayama ignore the girls' pleads and try to capture them. Stevenson witnesses the kidnapping and, remembering Mothra's initial appearance in 1961, prays that the corrupt businessmen get killed by Godzilla. The Shobjin escape the room and meet with Sakai, Junko, and Professor Miura outside the hotel. The girls beg them to bring the egg back too and the three promise to try as hard as they can to bring the egg back to Mothra Island. The girls explain that if the egg is not returned, a larva will hatch and will cause great destruction to its surroundings, which will earn Godzilla's attention, who will see the destruction as a slight against Tokyo, his territory. Sakai tries to write editorials but "...public opinion is powerless against the law." The girls soon leave and even though they could not get the egg back, they thanked Sakai, Junko, and Miura for their kindness. While the three are testing for radioactivity in an industrial area, Godzilla suddenly pops out of a beach and, sensing Mothra is headed for Tokyo, begins to attack the surrounding cities on his way to defend his territory. Being submerged in sand for a long time has disoriented Godzilla, who stumbles around smashing into buildings and getting his tail caught in a tower. The editor of Sakai's newspaper believes that the military cannot do anything against Godzilla and discusses it with Sakai and Junko. Jiro, another reporter who loves to eat eggs, walks in and suggests that Mothra might be able to defeat Godzilla. Sakai and Junko are skeptical that the island would agree because atomic testing had destroyed most of their island, and they had failed to return the egg to them. Meanwhile, Godzilla has an encounter with the JSDF. They drop an electrically-charged net on him and blast him with everything they have. But its no use. He's gotten over his weakness to electricity since his fight with King Kong, and proceeds to destroy every military unit in his path, then makes a beeline for Tokyo to hold down his territory. The two go to Mothra Island anyway with Professor Miura. They are captured by the local villagers and are brought to the tribe’s chief. The three ask for assistance but, as expected, are turned down because of the atomic testing that destroyed their island, and Japan's failure to return the egg. The Shobjin are heard singing and everyone walks towards them. Sakai, Junko, and Miura ask the Shojobin for Mothra's assistance but they are also turned town. Junko then pleads to all the villagers that not everyone from Japan should be blamed for what happened to their island. Godzilla is killing everyone and refusing their country assistance Sakai then adds that "we're all human" and that everyone is connected and must help each other. Mothra's screech is soon heard and the Shobjin ask everyone to follow them. They convince Mothra to help Japan but the monster is weak after an encounter with Manda en route. After the monster will fight Godzilla it will have no power to return to the island. The next day, Kumayama barges into Torahata's room and demands Torahata to give him his money back that Torahata had recently swindled from Kumayama. The two get into a fistfight and Kumayama knocks Torahata down. Kumayama crawls into Torahata's money cabinet and begins to steal the money from it. Torahata wakes up and sees Godzilla approaching the hotel. He then grabs a gun and kills Kumayama. Torahata tries to escape with his money but Godzilla destroys the hotel, crushing the greedy head of Happy Enterprises to death. Godzilla then continues on his way to Tokyo, silently hoping Anguirus or Varan will come to help. Godzilla walks towards the egg and tries to destroy it until Mothra shows up. The two fight a tough battle where Mothra seems to have the upper hand. While on the ground, Godzilla fires his atomic ray into Mothra's face and kills her. Mothra dies with her wing resting on top of the egg. Godzilla walks away, silently thanking Manda for making the fight so easy for him. The Shobjin then explain to Sakai, Junko, and Miura that the egg can be hatched today. The tiny twins soon begin to sing. Meanwhile, the military tries to fight Godzilla by electrocuting him again with "artificial lightning" but fail. He escapes the net and starts heading for Tokyo The Shobjin continue singing and the monster egg finally hatches with not one, but two Mothra larvae. The Mothra larvae follow Godzilla to Iwa Island and use cocoon spray on Godzilla to wrap the giant monster up in a cocoon. Godzilla struggles as he becomes fully wrapped up and plunges into the ocean. The Mothra larvae celebrate and return to their island. Godzilla, meanwhile, returns to Monster Island in embarassment, vowing to kill Mothra and all humans in existence. Differences from OriginalEdit StoryEdit * Godzilla's motives are made clearer: initially, he is just headed to Tokyo to entrench in his territory. Later, he realizes that Mothra is working with the "worthless humans", so he vows to kill them both in one fell swoop. * Mothra is not weak because of age; rather, she had an (off-screen) encounter with Manda, in a bid to assist Godzilla VisualEdit * As with the previous Johnson remakes, all existing footage was digitally restored and enhanced, and all scenes with monsters were reshot with brand-new choreography and effects, such as Godzilla's CG Atomic Breath